Crash
by RainbowFez
Summary: Brett is driving Kenny home from school when another car plows into their side. Kenny's heart stops and witnesses something terrifying and magnificent. After opening his eyes again he is terrified and doesn't know if he will love again. Romance, Homophobia, Attempted Murder and family DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

SO I just binge watched the entire first and current episodes in the second season of Real Oneal's. Now unfortunately I have to wait. This is why I only find shows with multiple seasons or already complete. I totally loved Brett. He's so adorable. I wanted to write some cute fluff but if you read my stories you'll find my fluff has a habit of turning into angsty love stories.

I cant believe this is only the second story for this show. So those who read please review. I'd like at least one review. This is a chapter fic and I hope to finish it within two months. If no one reads it than I'll have to put it to the side to up my work on my other stories.

* * *

"Kenny! Kenny, wake up! Kenny, come on please…"

The voice grew muffled and Kenny couldn't understand what it was saying. Everything hurt. Every part of his body felt like it was being crushed. He was trying to breath but his lungs couldn't seem to get in air. He lay motionless, unable to find the willpower to move. Sounds were all around him, voices, screams and sirens. At least he thought they were sirens. It was like listing from underwater and every time he caught a word his brain wouldn't process it right. It was loud but so far away. Then it was gone.

A bright white light, blindingly strong seared into him and he felt like he was being torn apart, dissected and judged. Then he was moving, moving in complete and utter nothingness. The white light seemed to become smaller and a dark spot, black and ominous grew until it took up the entire left side of his vision. Kenny could feel the heat and bone breaking cold emanating from it. He felt more than heard the desperate cries of pain. On his right he could barely feel peace and love wafting in waves away from the light.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't speak. It didn't even feel like he was breathing. He felt nothing but the two energies in front of him. He touched nothing, heard nothing and tasted nothing. He knew in that moment that he had no body. He was nothing.

The light burned even brighter and he fell, fell backwards. As he fell pain coursed through him. Pain that burned his body, pain that electrified his nerves and pain that made him want to die. The light faded and he was met with the darkness and pain once more.

* * *

Brett smiled at his companion. Kenny was talking about something school related but he was just so cute and Brett was too mesmerized by the moving lips. He wanted to kiss those soft pink lips and at the next red light he would. He was so happy he had joined that choir. He dreamed of the kiss they shared in the church that day almost every night. It had only been a week and already he felt more for this boy than any of his exes. Every time he was with him he was happy and every time he was away all he could think about was Kenny. Smiling to himself he turned back to the road. Everything was perfect.

Tires squealed and the driver's door cracked. He screamed and he could hear Kenny do the same. The world went in slow motion. The van that had plowed into them broke through the side of the car. Window glass shattered inward, slicing Brett's skin and stinging his eyes. The front of the car turned and they spun out, twisting twice before another impact from behind snapped him forward. His airbag pushed outward slamming into his chest. The car turned on its side, rolling across the yellow lines into oncoming traffic. Again they were hit. The front of the car flew off the ground and there was no more.

Brett groaned and opened his eyes. Ringing stung his ears like in movies after a bomb. He was upside down, his sore neck pressed against his seatbelt. Loud shouting penetrated the ringing and Brett turned toward the voices. His eyes traveled to the passenger's side door which had been ripped off in the crash. His lips parted in a strangled scream as he took in the sight. Kenny's body lay limp and misshapen on the broken windshield below then. Blood poured from the side he couldn't see where part of another car, green by the looks of, pieced his body. The wounds he could see were huge gashes in his skull and cuts partially under his torn clothes.

"Kenny!" Brett screamed. His hands went to his buckle only to miss the button in their shaking.

"Calm down Kid. Try not to move" a man said, kneeling next to where his door should have been. "Are you injured?"

"Kenny!" He cried.

"The paramedics are coming. I need to know how badly you're injured." He said. Brett turned away from the man and once again fiddled with his buckle. He thanked god when he heard the sound of it unclipping. He struggled from the seatbelt and fell down onto the broken roof of the car. Glass cut into him but he ignored the pain, needing to see Kenny. "Kid, you need to leave him. Don't move him or he'll bleed out!" Brett was conscious enough to head the warning and instead press his fingers to the other boy's neck. It took him a moment to find a slow and faltering pulse.

"Kenny! Kenny, wake up! Kenny, come on please." He cried out. Sirens filled the air as an ambulance pulled up to the pile up. "Kenny it's going to be ok" he whimpered, unable to make a louder sound. "You're going to be…" Time froze as the pulse in Kenny's neck ceased. "NO! NO NO NO!" Brett arched his back, dizzy and disoriented. Bile entered his mouth and he vomited.

The sirens were louder and vaguely he could tell he was strapped to some surface and being lifted into an ambulance. He choked and turned his head, bile leaving his stomach just to get caught in his throat. Tears ran down his eyes, smearing into the blood and vomit on his face. He searched for Kenny but the only people around him were paramedics.

* * *

Once again Please Review. Thanks for reading Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I actually got a review which was nice. I didn't think I would actually get one. I'll post Chapter 3 tomarow if I can get two reviews.

* * *

The room was dark when Brett opened his eyes. His mother sat in the chair next to the hospital bed, hand resting on his covers as if she had been holding his hand and dropped it in her sleep. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, quietly snoring. Brett groaned and reached up to rub his eyes. Pain split through him and he gasped.

Memories flew into his foggy brain and he froze. Fear crushed hi heart. Kenny. Kenny had died. "Mom" He gasped, sounding breathy and gravely. The woman stirred but didn't open her eyes. "Mom" He said louder. He flinched in pain and grasped his throat.

"Hmnm Honey can you wake the kids" his mother murmured sleepily. Brett grabbed her arm, cringing from the pain running through him. His entire left arm was bandages as well as everything from his right shoulder to the thick cast around his forearm.

"Mom!" He called as loudly as he dared. The woman blinked her eyes open and looked around.

"Brett!" She cried, moving her arms to hug him but pulling back at the last minute. Instead she took his hand in hers. "Sweaty how are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"Kenny" He choked out painfully.

"Oh no, don't talk" she gasped. "Some glass went down your throat in the crash. Part of your tongue and throat have cuts in them. Ummm…. I think He left a. Oh here" She said loudly. She pulled a dry erase board from the floor beside her. Brett couldn't help but think it was a bit cliché. "You can't talk for the next few days. Thankfully your injuries weren't major. She handed him the board and marker.

 **How is Kenny?**

"The boy in the car with you?" She asked. His heart clenched at the look on her face. It was true. Kenny died. His Kenny died because of Brett's driving. The world felt like it was closing in. It was all his fault. "His heart stopped three times. They revived him but he was in critical condition. He should have gotten out of surgery by now."

 **What Surgery? Is he ok?**

"I don't know" She said. "I didn't ask… Brett what are you doing!" She almost screeched as her son attempted to get out of bed. "You're not supposed to move. What do you think you're doing?" Brett would have ignored her but his body ached and he knew he wouldn't make it far. He allowed his mom to set him back comfortably. He grabbed the board and wrote in a rush.

 **Need to know abt Kenny**

His mother paused and went silent. "Is this… a boyfriend?" She asked quietly. It took a moment for Brett to nod his head. His mother was more accepting than Kenny's but she was still hesitant about him being gay.

* * *

Kenny stared into the darkness, fighting not to fall into it. He had no body, no hands yet he knew he had to hold on. The darkness had grown smaller since the last time he had stared into it and the energy wasn't as strong but he still felt it pulling him in. The second time he had appeared the darkness had called to him but he was sucked to his right toward the brilliant light. He had screamed and clamped on with all he could. He didn't know what it was and he was scared. No matter how peaceful it felt he didn't want to go. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom and dad. He didn't want to be here. As if some all-powerful being had heard his wish he had been pulled away from the two energy's reentered the pain.

This time, his third time however he felt tired and week. He felt as if he had to move forward as if there was no choice. The pain he had been feeling slashed into the body he didn't possess and misery struck him. He was filled with all the sadness and anger he had felt in life. The darkness reached out to him and he reached back. He could feel all the hurt and pain within the energy and he knew it was where he belonged. He felt his being fly forward and right before the darkness engulfed him he felt a worse pain than ever before and was pulled toward it. The darkness grew distant and he was once again pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

Across the hospital another mother sat at her son's beside. He had gotten out of surgery several hours ago and the results was bleak. His right lung had collapsed and now had a tube running into it to keep it inflating and deflating until it was able to heal. Both his legs were broken, one to the point of where if physical therapy didn't help he would be stuck using a cane forever. His left arm was broken in six spots and encased in a blue cast. His right arm was bandaged from his wrist to his elbow. The cuts on that alone needed fourth-seven stitches. His scull had been fractured causing him to blead from his nose. Most of his uncovered body was bruised or marred with tiny cuts that had needed several stiches each.

She stared down at her boy fighting for her life and cried. The doctors said he would most likely live but she couldn't help but be afraid. Her little boy had actually died. She hadn't been accepting enough of him. Or maybe she hadn't been hard enough. Could she save his soul or did she accept his homosexuality. It was what she had faced for the past year but now it curled insider her like a deadly viper waiting to strike at the wrong decision.

* * *

Thanks for reading Please review and sorry for any spelling errors


	3. Chapter 3

**A reviewer pointed out to me that I accidentally used the name Freddie instead of Kenny in this chapter. I fixed it and hope anyone who already read it will understand**

This is once again a short chapter. Now that I'm back at school I might not update every week which was my plan. I have applied research and statistics which I've been dreading for awhile. I'm terrible at math and Stats was the only class I truly almost got a D in. I barely got a C on my final. I will do my best to update as much as a can while still updating my other stories. For those following this story I promise I'll do my best.

* * *

"I'm sorry I can't disclose that information" The male nurse said to the frazzled mom. Her brown hair was snarled and lay haphazardly across her shoulders.

"He was in the same accident as my son!" She screeched. "I have been asking for three days. At least tell me if he's alive."

"I'm sorry mam but if you're not family I can't disclose that information." He said a obviously strained smile on his face.

"Well I am family" She huffed.

"If you were family we wouldn't be having this argument right now" He said snappily.

"My great grandfather came from Ireland. There had to be some relation." She hissed.

"I'm sort Mrs. Young but if you have no proof of a CLOSE relation to this family I can't help you."

"I want to know about Kenny O'Neal right now!"

"I can't…" The nurse began again.

"Why do you want to know about my brother a girl a few years younger than her son asked?

"Oh thank god" the nurse said before rushing away from the desk. "I'm going on my lunch" he called behind him. The others at the station sighed and glanced at their clocks. 9:33 was a bit early for lunch but no one was going to comment after seeing that woman here three days straight.

"You're Kenny O'Neal's sister?" She asked in relief. She did not want to deal with these nurses anymore and she'd never seen her son so insistent. She only wished he would put as much dedication into his schoolwork as he did telling her to get information on the boy.

"Yes" she said an evil gleam in her eyes.

"My son was driving the car…"

"Yes Brett Young" Shannon said slowly. "The boy who crashed the car my big brother was in." Mrs. Young bristled. She did not like this girl. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything." She sighed. "Only my mom could tell you and she won't leave my brother's bedside. The brother who died three times because of Mr. Young."

"Could you take me to her?" The woman asked. Shannon gave a thoughtful look.

"Sorry, only family is allowed in his room." She smiled. Mrs. Young groaned. "Oh but that bracelet does look like an old family heirloom" She added slyly. "Maybe it's time to pass it down to the younger generation?"

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Young replied. Was this girl really trying to hustle her?

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll give it to me in a few years. It's unfortunate because with us going back to school and mom staying in my very injured brother's room you're only chance of getting information is from my simple minded father. Age has been terrible on the poor man's memory He's probably have no idea what anyone said to him the day before.

"Fine" the older woman scowled, thrusting her gold bracelet forward. Shannon put in on her writ and examined the gold. Satisfied with what she saw she opened her arms and smiled widely.

"Aunty you came" Shannon cried in fake happiness. Follow me to Kenny's room. Several nurses snickered after they left.

* * *

Kenny staggered into a brightly lit hospital room on crutches. He was quickly surrounded by two very sexy male nurses. "Kenneth O'Neal the doctor will see you now" one of them said with a sly smirk on his face.

Kenny looked back and forth between them before he walked to the hospital bed which was in the center of the room. Several seconds after he sat down he was completely alone in the white room that smelled of chemicals.

"Hello Kenny" A voice said from behind him. Kenny whipped around, wincing at the pain it caused. He'd expected to see a doctor, not his church's priest but that was who currently stood next to the bed wearing his pastor robes and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Father?" Kenny asked.

"Let's see what's wrong with you" The man said ignoring the boy. "Please remove your shirt so I can listen to your heart." Hesitantly Kenny did as he was told. "Might I ask what actually happened?"

"I don't know" Kenny admitted. He scrunched his forehead in thought. Why was in the hospital? Did he get hurt? He had to of. Why else would every part of his body ache?

"That's ok" The priest said. "Now I need you take a deep breath in and then let it out slowly." The man pressed the metal circle of the stethoscope over Kenny's heart. Kenny breathed in but coughed at the splitting pain it caused in your lungs. "It's ok Kenny. Try again." The priest said soothingly. Once again Kenny breathed in ignoring the pain he now knew would happen. There was no emotion on the older man's face after he let out his breath slowly. He moved the stethoscope sown a few in chest. "One more time." Kenny once again breathed in. This time his lungs stung worse than before. "Hold that breath. One, two, three, ok release." The breath came out pained.

"What's wrong with me?" Kenny asked. The priest looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Kenneth but it appears that you are gay." He said solemnly. Kenny's heart skipped a beat which sent even more pain running through his chest. Distantly he heard soft beeping. "I'm afraid there is no cure."

With a gasping gurgle of a breath Kenny's eyes flew open to a different hospital room.

* * *

So one dream sequence down and a show of Shannon's sly dealings. I hope you enjoyed. We'll see how Kenny acts now that he's conscious again.

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

So I watched the newest episode of Real O'neals yesterday and I know that we find out that Kenny's mom already knows about Kenny and Bret but i'm my story she didn't. To answer the question is this and AU. I wouldn't say it was. There isn't any changes in this story other than new things that happen in the episodes after this story was started. yes the characters may act differently in this than on the show but I think that anyone would act differently in such a heartrending situation.

* * *

Kenny stared blankly at the ceiling above him, ignorant of the family talking around him. "Kenny" his mother said. "Kenny?"

"Mom stop" Shannon said from her seat in the corner. She clicked off the phone in her hand, temporarily pausing the bidding war on a personal interview with her brother. Only out Gay in their school, first out wrestler in their district, Well-liked by most of their school and hated by the other half, and Christian son of what used to be one of their churches best families in a terrible car crash with his boyfriend driving. It was a perfect scoop. Both those who loved and hated him would read it. It was controversial enough to grab the attention of others but not too controversial to push people away. With a few well-placed words and a tiny hint that it might have been a hate crime and she grabbed the news and was willing to sell an interview. "It doesn't work. He's been like that all day. Just let him rest. The doctors say he should be able to talk but standing over him, repeating the same words over and over again isn't helping."

"You're right" The woman sighed, running a hand through her already messy hair. No one who knew would have recognized her with her birds nest on her head. "I just don't understand. He didn't have any brain injuries. He just refuses to speak.

"Have you tried putting on one of his gay musicals?" Jimmy asked, biting down into the stick of mystery meat that the cafeteria was somehow allowed to called food.

"Yes" his mother said, grabbing her hair. "He just won't talk."

"Two thousand!" Shannon gasped staring wide eyed at her phone.

"What?" Her dad asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said smiling innocently. He didn't believe her for a second but there were more important things to deal with.

"Um... what about that boy?" Pat asked. "Brian?"

"Brett" His mother hissed. "And he's not coming near my son again."

"You know it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have done anything to prevent the crash."

"He moved!" Shannon interrupted, jumping up from her spot. "His hands moved. This is great. Once the media gets this they'll be begging for interviews.

"Shannon!" Her mother snapped. "Are you selling interviews with Kenny!"

"Don't look so surprised mom. I started a bidding war between the Chicago tribune, ABC news and Fox news. It's going great"

"You will do no such thing! This is a family matter and I won't have you blabbing about it to any news station!" She snapped, standing too.

"Fox just set the bar at two thousand dollars." She added.

"Two thousand! No… no. This is not happening." Her mother replied. "Call them and tell them there will be no interview."

"Fine" Shannon groaned. Glancing at her phone she typed an update to the bidders.

 _Mother of the victim wishes to keep the status of her son confidential. Her motives to do so may be questioning. Bidding will continue but I can only get one interview before she intervenes._

"They know" Shannon grumbled, sitting down with a thump. Her phone immediately buzzed. Internally she smiled. Yes this was going to be great. Thank you ABC."

* * *

Brian collapsed onto his knees next to his bed. His parents would be gone for another twenty minutes. He needed to make it to the wheelchair next to the door. His legs burned as he tried to stand and he gave up holding himself up on his hands and knees. His breath came in pants. His eyesight was growing blurry and he felt his stomach twist. Five feet. That's all he needed to move.

Slowly he crawled across the floor, twitching and flinched at every pull on his many stitches. He'd have been allowed to leave if he didn't have stitches across his chest arms and legs. Even now he could feel the stitches in his legs being stretched. He highly doubted that they would stay intact by the time he made it to the wheelchair but he needed to see Kenny with his own eyes. He trusted his mom but her word that he was stable wasn't enough. He liked Kenny a lot, really liked him. It wasn't love. He didn't know what love felt like but he did know how he felt about Kenny and he knew he'd die of anxiety if he couldn't see his kind, caring, adorable boyfriend with his own two eyes.

With a groan his forehead met the cold metal of the weal chair. Now came the even harder part. He had to get himself on the chair. He pained croak left his lips as some of his stitches were pulled from their places. He'd be bleeding soon. If he didn't hurry someone would notice while he was out. It took five long minutes of silent screams held back in fear of being caught and burning wounds but he finally got his butt onto the seat and legs on the foot rests. Next step get to his boyfriend's room.

* * *

Eileen once again sat alone by her son's bedside. His wide unmoving eyes were unsettling and she had long ago started looking everywhere but his face. Maybe the others were right. She didn't think it was likely that he'd stop laying there like a braindead patient just because his boyfriend was in the room. And maybe she wasn't angry at him because of the crash. Really she was angry at both of them because Kenny hadn't told her anything. She thought the boys still hated each other but turns out Kenny had been keeping secrets from her again and it hurt.

She still didn't know what she would do when she saw the boy again. He'd probably come to see Kenny when the doctors said he could get out of bed. She'd have to let him. Kenny would never forgive her if she kept him away. With a sigh she put her head in her hands. This was hell. Her poor boy was awake but it was even worse than when he was asleep. At least then the doctors had assured them he would wake up soon. Now no one could find a cause for how he was behaving. Once again she sent out a silent pray to god and hoped he would forgive her for missing Sunday mass.

* * *

That was Chapter 4 which was written before I saw the latest episode. Things will turn out difrent and if you want to think of it as an AU you can but right now I'm not thinking of it as such. Please review.


End file.
